


The Invisible Soldier

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's finally spotted something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Soldier

Sherlock gets Mary on her own for the first time three days after the flight.

“You’re working for my brother,” he announces.

“No,” Mary snaps back, and then adds more ruefully. “I got access to the MI5 files too quickly, didn’t I?”

“So that did actually happen? I wasn’t sure if I’d imagined that bit. No, I’d seen it in my mind palace already. Obvious, now I come to think of it.”

“I’m not working for Mycroft anymore.” Mary smiles conspiratorially at him. “But he’s careless about changing his passwords.”

Sherlock smiles back. Even now he’s fond of her. “So why did you shoot me? Did Mycroft tell you to do that?”

Mary’s eyes go down. “That was a mistake. I wasn’t expecting you to be there and I...misunderstand the situation.”

“Mycroft screwed up, didn’t he?”

She nods. “It’s why I left the Service. Well, one of the reasons.”

The other, of course, must be John. “Suppose you tell me everything about your past and then we can work out how much we ought to let John know.”

“But if he finds out I’ve lied to him again...”

“John secretly likes unreliable people; it makes him seem virtuous by comparison. Now tell me _everything_.”

“It’ll take a while. Mycroft and me, well, and Anthea too, go a long way back.”   


End file.
